


The Prince's Songbird

by TheBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, One Shot, Prince Shiro (Voltron), Sick Shiro (Voltron), Young Lance (Voltron), Young Shiro (Voltron), magic lance, peasant Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: The prince of the country was a happy and kind boy, but he was sick more often than not. One doctor set out to find a cure, a peasant boy thought to have a magical voice with the power to heal the ill. This is the story of how a young prince met his Songbird. Loosely based off The Nightingale.





	The Prince's Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Shance, hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, deep in a Sakura forest, lived a young peasant boy and his family. He had the most lovely blue eyes and a laugh like tinkling bells. One of his most interesting features was his beautiful singing voice that was thought to help the ill. Over the course of the years, word of his voice spread throughout the kingdom.

On the other side of the country lived a prince. He was a kind and brave child with gentle grey eyes. Sadly, he was sick more often than not. His parents worried that the illness he had now would take his life. It began to turn his hair white and became so bad they had to amputate the boy's arm. None of the doctors could do anything.

One physician with orange hair and a large mustache vowed to find a cure. He began his journey to the other side of the country where he heard tell of a magical child with a healing voice. He made it to the center of the Sakura forest when he heard a young boy shout, "Oh no!"

The man made his way to the voice to see a small, tan boy holding a baby bird. "Is everything alright lad?" 

"This bird has a broken wing," he said with a small sniff. The man got on one knee and examined the creature. The blue bird had broken its wing and was shivering fiercely.

"Let me help, I'm a doctor," he said as he took out some gauze. He delicately wrapped the birds wing. "There we go, now if you'd like I can put it back into its nest.

"Wait! First let me sing it a song so it feels better." The boy opened his mouth and out came the most beautiful sounds the man had ever heard. The entire forest had gone silent to listen to the melody. The small bird still in the man's hand began to flap both wings as if the other had never been broken. 

"Looks like you didn't need this after all," the man said in shock as he undid the gauze. The bird flew back up to its nest. "What's your name my boy?" the man said as he looked to the child.

"Lance! Oh wait, you're a stranger and my mama says not to talk to strangers," the boy looked bashful after that.

The man gave a small chuckle. "Well I'm Coran. I know I'm a stranger, but could you please take me to your parents?"

Lance nodded and they began the walk to his home. Coran had asked if whenever Lance sang people got better, and the boy gave a small nod. "I guess," he said. "I just love singing and it always makes people happy."

They made it to the boy's house and they were met with his mother dusting the porch. "Mama! I meet someone in the woods who wants to talk to you!"

Lance's mother looked up and knew the man meant no harm. That night, Lance's parents talked to Coran and confirmed his suspicions. "Yes, Lance was probably the person you have heard of." 

"Please, the prince is deathly ill. I promised I would find a cure and I think your son may be it. Let me take him to the capital." His parents looked concerned. "Any number of you could accompany me, please. Allow him to come."

Lance's parents agreed and his mother and oldest sister accompanied Coran and himself to the other side of the kingdom. Coran arrived at the palace and was soon greeted by the emperor and empress. "Have you found a cure?" they asked.

"I believe I have." Coran gave Lance a small push forward and the boy took a step. 

"I want to help make the prince better." The rulers looked concerned, but ushered the boy and the doctor to their son's room. He was delirious and could barely open his eyes to see who had entered.

Lance approached the bed. "Go on, my boy," Coran said.

Lance opened his mouth and began to sing. He sang the most beautiful song he could think of. The young prince began to move his hand in search of something. Lance placed his hand in the boy's and continued singing. The prince was no longer so deathly pale. He finally opened his eyes and they meet the most gorgeous blue. 

"Songbird," he said before falling into a peaceful sleep. 

The prince's mother quickly rushed over and placed her lips onto his forehead. "I believe his fever has broken."

Coran approached and checked. "It has. I will run some more tests but I believe the worst part of the sickness is over." 

The prince's parents looked to the small boy who had saved their son. "What is your name little one?" the empress asked.

"Lance," the boy said. He could feel the prince's grip on his hand tighten. 

\---

Once the prince had fully woken, Coran ran more tests. The doctor told him that the fringe of hair at the front of his head would remain white. He also helped fit the boy for a new prosthetic arm. All while this was happening, the prince couldn't help but notice the young boy that sat in a chair in the corner. "Alright prince Takashi, I'm going to try something and then we'll run a few more tests. Lance, you're up." 

The boy in the corner stood and approached where Takashi was standing. He began to sing a song and the prince felt like he was hearing music for the first time. Once the song was done the boy gave him a small smile. "I hope that helped," the boy said in a tiny voice. 

"I think it did," the prince answered back immediately. The doctor ran more tests and low and behold, the prince was in even better health after the song.

"You truly have a magical voice Lance," Coran said. This made the boy smile, and what a smile it was. It gave Takashi all kinds of butterflies and set his face a blaze.

"Oh no, I think he's still sick!" Lance said. "Let me sing for you again." The prince did not stop the beautiful songbird.

\---

Prince Takashi and his parents sat on one side of the room while Lance, his mother and sister sat on the other. The prince had a large smile on his face as he watched Lance. The peasant boy looked to the floor with pink cheeks, bashful of the royal attention.

"Your son will live in the palace as the prince's healer," the emperor informed Lance's mother. At that Lance looked up with a glint of fear in his eyes. This alarmed the prince. Why did Lance look nervous? Did he not want to live in the palace? 

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. Lance needs his family," his mother said. 

"This is non-negotiable. You will be compensated and you will be allowed to visit." Lance watched his mother's face fall, he realized she couldn't win against the emperor. But he didn't want to live here, he wanted to go home! He quickly stood up and made a race for the door.

Two guards easily picked him up by the elbows and held him in the air. He began to kick his feet when a young yet commanding voice ordered, "Put him down!" The guards did as told and Lance turned to see Takashi approaching him. 

"I don't want to stay here and you can't make me!" Lance cried.

"I won't," the prince said, and his words were so sure Lance had to believe him. "I don't want you to be taken away from your family, not after you saved mine," Takashi said as he looked back to his parents. He then turned back around to the shorter boy. "How about we take turns? You live in the palace for a month and I'll come to where you live for a month to hear your voice every night."

"Takashi!" His father snapped. "This is your health. We will not make deals with commoners." 

"This boy saved my life, I'm not going to take his away." Lance's heart had never held such admiration for someone. "What do you say?" the prince asked.

"I say I like that idea," Lance said with a small smile. 

\--- 

Every other month Lance would live in the palace with his sister. During the day he got to go to lessons and play with prince Takashi. At night, he sang the prince to sleep. On certain days the prince invited his songbird to spend the night with him. Lance knew the prince wouldn't be mad if he said no, but he always accepted.

During the other months, the prince would live in the new vacation home his parents built in the Sakura forest. He and Lance would either spend days at Lance's family home or the vacation house. Still, every night Lance sang his best friend to sleep. 

When the boy's entered their early teens, one of their monthly trips to the forest was interrupted when their carriage was attacked. Lance then made one of the hardest sacrifices of his life. "It's not safe for us to travel back and forth so often, I think I should live in the palace the whole year." Takashi insisted he think through his decision more, but Lance had made up his mind. He didn't want to put his friend in danger more than necessary.

Lance's family was saddened by this, but they were proud of their son's mature decision. His sister moved back to live with their family, losing two children would be too much for them. He would visit his family for one month of the year. Surely the prince would be okay for such a short period of time.

And so Lance was alone in the palace. Well, not truly alone. He always had Takashi. Soon, other kingdoms began to take an interest in the prince. He was growing into a handsome and compassionate leader. Offers of marriage began to come his way. "In my opinion, you're too good for all of these people," Lance said. "Hey, this guy has white hair!" 

The prince laughed at his best friend's antics. "This is more serious than just looking at pictures and choosing a pretty face. I have to find someone that will stay by my side. Someone I can trust." Takashi gave a fond look towards his friend who continued to look at the options. 

"Oooo, she's pretty. But her hair is white too! What is up with that?" Lance looked to see his friend watching him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" 

"No, you're perfect," the prince said with a small smile. The blue eyed boy looked down to his hands as his cheeks turned a fierce red. 

"Well, ummm, this guy will be visiting next week," Lance said as he showed Takashi the file. "I'll be leaving before he gets here. Prince Matthew Holt, from-"

"Matt is coming!" Takashi exclaimed. "I haven't seen him in years." 

Lance looked to his hands as he passed the prince the file. The boy bit his lip. "I'm going to go start packing for my trip." Takashi watched as Lance left, so swept up in nostalgia that he didn't even realize he didn't get his song for the night.

\---

Whenever Lance left on his monthly trip, the Shirogane's had extra doctors on hand. "Be safe," Takashi said as he gave his closest friend and confidant a hug. 

"I will, you stay safe too." Lance hugged back tightly, he felt as if he needed to get as much as he could from Takashi. "If you need anything, just send a messenger." 

Takashi watched as Lance's carriage made its way down the path. Not a day later, the Holt family arrived. "Matt, it's good to see you and your family," Takashi said as he gave the man a hug. 

"You know I don't actually want to marry you right?" Matt whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, that would be weird, we're not doing that," Takashi whispered back. 

"Let's give them a show," Matt said as he pulled away. "Prince Takashi, thank you for hosting me and my humble family," Matt said with a large bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Matthew," Takashi said as he bowed back. 

"Uuuhhhhh. This is going to be such a long trip," Matt's sister groaned.

They made their way to a sitting room where they presented Takashi with gifts. The evening went as such: Matt making showy displays of presenting the prince with gifts in order to "charm" him as Takashi oohhed and aahhed. "And this, your royal highness, is our final present." He placed a tall box on the ground and pulled the ribbon at the top. The boxes sides fell away to reveal a golden bird cage. Takashi raised a brow.

"We heard tell of your magical songbird and created a special cage for it." A small smile came upon the prince's face but before he could explain exactly what the songbird was, a messenger entered the room.

"Your highness, forgive me," he said with a bow. "The carriage of your royal healer was ransacked on route to his family home. The carriage was empty and the soldiers set to accompany him were found dead." Takashi felt as if the floor had fallen from under him. 

"Please excuse me, I have to speak with my guards," the prince said as he stood. He wore a stoic mask as he spoke with them. He informed the Holts they were allowed to stay in the palace for as long as they pleased, but his healer took top priority. They wished him luck and he went on his way. 

Lance had been so close to his home. He had even made it to the Sakura forest before his carriage was destroyed. Takashi continued his search for days, and as days turned to weeks he began to feel an odd tickle in the back of his throat. He hadn't felt this way in a long while. They continued to look until one day, the prince could not take anymore. They rushed him back to the palace. 

He had fallen ill, similar to the last illness he had as a child. His parents, now in their old age, were angered he allowed his healer to leave. "If you die here, our legacy will be destroyed!" His father said. "You should have locked him up when you had the chance."

Takashi laid in bed, he could feel his consciousness slip more and more everyday. His hair had lost the rest of its ebony color and was now completely white. "Lance..." was one of the only words he would call. 

Finally, after another month of searching, the royal healer had been found. He was being held against his will in a country just over the border. The thugs had ransacked the carriage specifically for him and his gift. They were in the process of selling him to some noble when the guards had finally tracked him down.

He was immediately brought back to the palace where he was almost dragged to Takashi's room. His voice was a bit rough from the mistreatment he had received, but that was all forgotten when he saw his best friend.

"Takashi..." he whispered as he ran up to the man and placed his hands on either side of his face. He could feel tears begin to stream down his cheeks as he began to sing. 

The young man felt as the fever began to break and watched as the prince opened his eyes. Once again, the first thing the prince saw was the bluest of all blues. The man used all his strength to lean up and press a chaste kiss to his songbird's lips.

The second thing the prince saw was the golden birdcage from the Holt family that had been placed in his room. His father's words echoed in his head. "Lance," Takashi whispered as he looked into his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Lance could feel the tears stream down his face again in full force. "Yes, of course," Lance said as he threw his arms around Takashi's shoulders. The prince hugged back, all the while staring at the golden cage over Lance's shoulder. 

\--- 

As Takashi's spouse, Lance was not permitted to leave the palace or go anywhere unless his husband allowed. The now emperor Takashi Shirogane moved Lance's family into the palace so there would be no more trips to and from the forest. Lance was more than happy to stay by his husband's side. 

They laid in bed together every night, Takashi more often than not falling asleep to the soothing sound of Lance's voice. Lance would watch as his husband slept, enjoying his relaxed expression. His eyes would sometimes wander over to the golden birdcage that sat in the corner of the room. He contemplated putting some lovely birds in there, then realized that wouldn't be very nice. They deserved to be free.

He felt his husband's grip around his waist tighten. A low rumble of "Songbird..." made its way from his lips. Lance rested against his husband's chest. He was helping the man he loved, and that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
